


A Adventurous Time Among Us

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Adventure Time, Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Death, Gen, Gore, a fic from me that isnt fma?? oh my god, adventure tim is from the comics. Look him up if you dont know him., am i cool yet, some minor things were tweaked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: 10 friends board a ship. One leaves.
Kudos: 7





	A Adventurous Time Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Tim speaks in two different text colors due to being a Finn/Jake fusion. Bold is Finn, Italics is Jake.

Finn, Jake, Bonnie, Marceline, Fern, Jermaine, Ice King, Betty, Charlie, and Tim were gathered in the cafeteria, ready to go off and start their tasks. Each one had a partner.

Finn and Jake paired together and headed off to their first tasks in electrical.

"Man, electrical tasks are so not good." Finn said, moving the wires around to their correct socket. It's a good thing he couldn't be electrocuted.

"Do them quickly and you won't have them anymore." Jake responds, sitting on the floor next to Finn. He had no tasks in here, but was following his brother around.

"Well yeah, I know how it works." Finn rolls his mismatched eyes at Jake.

Jake smiled at Finn in that stupid older brother way.

"Alright, I'm done, come on." 

As the brothers left, they ran by Bonnie and Marceline, who went quiet as they walked by the two.

"That was strange." Finn muttered to Jake, who nodded back.

They reached their next destination, the Admin Room, as Jake needed to swipe his card.

Meanwhile, Bonnie and Marceline were in the Reactor Room.

"So what tasks do you have in here?" Marceline asked her girlfriend, leaning over on Bonnie's head.

"I have to start it." 

"Start what?"

"The reactor, dummy."

"Psh, I knew that." The vampire jokes, tapping her gloved fingers on Bonnie's helmet, her tail twitching in annoyance.

Jermaine was taking the time to get to know his brother's kids. Well, one kid at the moment, as Charlie was the only pup to show up. Her tail was out of the suit, and as it was as big as her body, was dragging on the floor as usual.

"So, what did the cards um, tell you recently?" Jermaine asks, looking at his niece.

"They told me something bad would happen today, but didn't specify what." Was her response.

The two were heading towards the storage room to fill up gasoline for one of Jermaine's tasks. Upon arrival, Charlie helped her uncle fill up the container to transport it to one of the engines, then they went back for a refill on the second engine.

"You've got a fluffy tail there, kiddo." Jermaine said after a bit, commenting on Charlie's tail that was too big to be confined to her suit.

"Um, thanks, I guess." Charlie set the container holding the gas down as the two started off for another task.

In another part of the ship, Ice King and Betty were doing one of IK's tasks. Ice King's crown was sitting on top of his helmet, while Betty's hat was squished inside hers.

"Simon, are you almost done with that?" Betty asked, leaning on the table in the middle of the Admin Room, checking the map provided.

"In a minute, lady. It keeps saying I'm swiping too fast or too slow." Came the other's voice, groaning in frustration as the card swipe beeped at him once again.

"Well, good luck with that." Betty folds her arms and stares at her fiance turned insane.

"Ha! Got it!" Ice King threw his card down, and it levitated back up to him.

"I'm happy for you, Simon! But you can't leave this on the floor."

The last pair making their rounds were Fern and Tim.

" **Where to first?** " Tim asked Fern, who hadn't been looking at the shorter kid.

"Hm? Oh, I've got to dump out some trash in Storage." Fern answered, looking up ahead of him, having previously been looking down.

" **Oh, I think I have to fix some wires there.** " Tim comments, and they both did their tasks as they arrived, meeting back up next to the trash dump when the power suddenly went off.

"That's strange. We're near the power room, right?" 

" **The electrical room?** _ Yeah, I think so. _ _"_ Tim responds, and they slowly make their way over to the electrical room, Fern's eyes softly illuminating the inside of his helmet.

Fern separated from Tim to walk without the other dragging on him, using his slight nighttime vision to see what he was doing. Tim could see in the dark, not to the extent of Jake or Jermaine, but better than Fern. It's just that he had stepped in something wet and immediately latched onto the first thing he found as his Jake side came out.

The power came back on and Fern emerged out the room to see Tim whimpering like an upset dog (which he partially was) at the dead body on the floor.

"Oh man, what happened out here?" The grass teen asked, approaching the suit clad body. Turning it onto his back, he flinched.

It was Jermaine, a hole going straight through his chest.

Tim had the dog's blood on his shoes, as the red liquid was what he had stepped on that caused him to latch onto Fern.

Fern immediately pulled out a megaphone from his bag, grabbing Tim by his prosthetic arm and dragging him to the cafeteria as Fern calls them all there.

" **Where'd you get that megaphone from?** " Tim questioned as he made no effort to help Fern. He WAS half the grass kid's height. It shouldn't be too difficult to drag him.

"Wait, what happened?" Jake asked Fern, as the remaining members of the group gathered around the large cafeteria table.

Everyone's helmets were removed so that they could all speak to each other.

"Jermaine's dead." Fern responded, avoiding eye contact with Jake. "Tim and I found his body."

"He's what? He can't be… what happened?" Jake questioned the two.

"I don't know."

"What happened!?" Jake barked, grabbing Fern's suit and shaking him back and forth, tears spilling out the dog's eyes.

"Woah hey hey dude! Fern doesn't know, back off him." Finn quickly wrapped his arms around Jake, pulling him close. "I'm just as upset as you are, but you can't go accusing random people." 

Finn was crying too.

"What about that weirdo fusion of you two? He was nearby." Ice King suggested, immediately getting an upset look from Tim.

" **Don't call** _me that_. " He growled at Ice King.

Ice King held up his hands. "Okay, man."

"Did anyone see anything suspicious?" Betty asked, before turning to Charlie. "Weren't you with Jermaine the whole time?" She asked, and Jake immediately started barking at the wizard.

"Don't you dare accuse her!"

"I wasn't! I'm just stating facts." Betty growled back, holding up a hand beside her face, and her glasses moved up her face.

"You better had been."

"...So do we know who did it?" Charlie asked, tapping on the table after a few moments.

"So far, no." Bonnie answers. "Everyone go back to your tasks, then." 

Fern stood up, gesturing toward Tim. "C'mon."

Charlie was alone now, trying to do more wire work. She was just with Jermaine! The power hadn't been out that long, had it? She didn't hear anything to suggest that Jermaine had been killed.

Maybe she was thinking too into it. The killer had obviously cut the power to mask the killing, but both her parents could see in the dark. She should have been able to see who it was. But she didn't.

The pup frowned, walking through the wall while deep in thought, accidentally crashing into Bonnie and Marceline.

"Sorry, sorry." Charlie muttered, despite the fact her radio was tethered to Jermaine's, whose body was now floating in space, meaning that no one could hear her. 

She walked down the hall, still muttering to herself.

Finn and Jake were still in the cafe, both too upset to continue their tasks.

The two said nothing to each other, just sitting at the table, waiting for the others.

Ice King had managed to get himself separated from Betty, and couldn't locate her despite her telling him where she was.

He soon found his tasks though, and forgot to look for Betty.

Fern and Tim were up in navigation. Tim was sitting on the console, while Fern was setting the course.

"Who do you think killed Jermaine?" Fern asked, glancing up at his smaller companion.

" **I'm not sure yet. It wasn't you or me, and I doubt one of his family members would do it.** _ Would that just leave Bonny, Marcoline, Rice King, and Metty, right? _ " Tim answered.

"Who?" Fern asked, as the chimera had butchered everyone's names, due to coming from a land of off brands.

" **You know, your friends**. " Tim says, waving his bionic paw around.

"That's not their names." Fern replied, 

" **It's close enough.** " Tim shrugs.

In the Medbay, Bonnie was shifting liquids while Marceline was lying on one of the beds.

"Are you almost done?"

"For now I am, but I have to wait 30 seconds on this. Might as well stay here while I wait." Bonnie sits on the bed nearby the one Marceline was in.

"Well it needs to hurry up."

"Oh, it's them." Betty stood in the doorway of the Medbay. 

Betty stared into the Medbay, walking away from the doorway as Bonnie screamed. 

Ice King was lying on the floor, playing with the papers on the floor when the loud blare of the megaphone went off again.

"Again?" He questioned, glancing around as he took his spot next to Betty.

"Simon, there you are!" Betty hugged him and held him close, pausing before she let him go.

"Oh, hey lady!"

"What happened this time?" Finn asked, still patting Jake's head.

"Marceline died." Bonnie responded coldly. "She was impaled in the chest by an object that vanished before I saw it."

" **This vacation isn't very fun.** " Tim whimpered, resting his head on the table.

"I think it stopped being fun long ago." Charlie leaned forward. "Like, when we got tasks to do."

"I think we should be focused on the task at hand." Bonnie interrupted, tapping the table. "Another one of us is dead." 

"We still don't know who it was. There's no evidence at all." Fern slid a hand over his face.

"Where was everyone?" Betty asked.

"Tim and I were in the Navigation."

"Jake and I never left this room."

"I was near the security room."

"I was on the floor near Medbay."

"I was in Medbay with Marcy, but I was finishing up my task when she was killed."

" _ So Rice King's the only one who was by Medbay, yet wasn't doing a task? That's a little suspicious. _ " Tim commented.

"I am not! And it's Ice King! Ice!" He shouted back.

"I don't think Ice King did it." Betty rested her arms on the table uncomfortably.

"Of course you'd defend him. I bet it's him. He killed my brother!" Jake accused.

"I did not!"

The group took the vote.

Ice King was sent out the airlock.

Ice King was not The Imposter.

"Well, buddy. I'm glad you got justice for Jermaine." Finn patted Jake's back. "Do you want to finish up our tasks?"

"In a minute buddy. You go on ahead."

"Whatever you say." Finn headed off to storage to dumb trash out, waving at Charlie as she passed by.

Bonnie was up at Navigation, spinning around in her chair. The task she was doing with Marceline was her last one.

Fern and Tim were also roaming around. They too had finished their tasks, and had entered the cafeteria to find Jake slumped over the table, back to the duo.

" **Oh, hey Jake. We finished with our tasks, so-** " Tim put a paw on the dog's back, and Jake immediately fell to his side, then the floor.

His mask was broken, a hole created by the killer to end Jake's life.

" **Oh, Glob. The killer's still here.** " Tim whimpered. " **We sent an innocent man to die.** "

"It wasn't all our fault. We didn't really say much at the meeting." Fern pats him. "Let's report this, and maybe Finn won't try to kill us."

" **Why would he do that?** " Tim asked.

"Because we killed an innocent man and are talking in the room his dead brother is in." Fern responded to Tim's question, pulling out the megaphone and blaring it, the others gathering at the cafe.

"Jake's dead??" Finn didn't need to be told. Jake's body was still on the floor.

"Unfortunately, it seems that way." Bonnie sighs. "So it wasn't Ice King then."

"What do you mean unfortunately? That's my brother!" Finn jabbed a finger on Bonnie's chest, and she pushed him away.

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Would you two stop arguing? I thought you were supposed to be friends." Charlie growled.

"Yes, please do. Did anyone see who killed Jake?" Betty questioned.

"Well, Tim and Fern were standing around in here for a while before they reported it." Bonnie answered.

"Yeah, but we didn't kill him!" Fern frowned at the accusation.

" _ I'm half Jake! Why would you think that? _ _"_ Tim yelped it like a small dog, throwing his paws into the air.

"Well, Fern did try to kill Finn when he first came here. Maybe you meant to succeed this time but hit Jake." Bonnie shrugged.

The group took a vote.

Fern was pushed out the airlock.

Fern was not The Imposter.

" **Well, at least I wouldn't have sent an innocent kid to die this time. Fern doesn't need air.** _ Correct! I'm glad I know this information.  _ **It really is useful isn't it?** " Tim laughed to himself. **"** **I hate being a combination of two people but sometimes it comes in handy!** _ It sure does! _ "

The chimera was roaming the halls by himself. They all were.

None of their partners were alive anymore. What was the point of getting new ones?

Finn was more than upset. Three of his family members were killed. He wasn't sure how to feel about Tim yet, but he was 50% him, and 50% Jake. He's like a twin?

Finn shook his head to clear his head. He doesn't need to know how he'd react to Tim's death because it wasn't going to happen. Finn would stop them.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, and jumped forward, looking behind him and around.

It was Betty. Betty was the only person around him.

Finn threw off his helmet and knocked off Betty's.

"It's you? I don't know what to say… why?" Finn asked, shaking her back and forth.

"Magic, madness, and sadness, Finn." Betty answered, shoving Finn off of her suit.

Betty smiled, and that was it.

Charlie was roaming the halls. Everyone was done with their tasks by now. Everyone except Finn, who's body she'd just discovered. His entire top half was gone.

"Oh, gross." She mumbled, pulling out the megaphone.

Bonnie was voted off due to not having a convincing enough alibi.

Then there were three.

Tim monitored the cameras, occasionally seeing Betty or Charlie run by them. Sometimes he'll go check the map in the Admin Room, then come back to the security cameras.

On one camera, Charlie was walking by, only for a knife to hit her in the back.

Tim immediately ran to report it, knowing that there was only one person other than him.

"Silly dog." Betty mumbled to herself as she followed him down the hall, before getting the red and blueish green stained knife and throwing it at Tim, similar to what she did to Charlie.

Betty sat back in the cafeteria, waiting to reach her destination after pushing all the bodies into the airlock.


End file.
